


Дело было вечером

by thelordofapples



Category: Pyre - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofapples/pseuds/thelordofapples
Summary: Здесь достаточно безопасно, чтобы путешествовать днём. Но на ночь повозка всегда останавливается на привал.





	Дело было вечером

Едва солнце скрылось за горизонтом, повозка скрипнула и остановилась. Как по мановению волшебной палочки, из её боков выстрелили и растянулись над землёй два тента, образуя некое подобие палатки размером с небольшой дом.

– Всё! Бесы выдохлись, так что до утра мы переночуем здесь! – объявил Руки, выскакивая из повозки. – Джоди, как обстановка?

Демоница вышла вслед за ним, согнувшись в три погибели, но всё равно задела рогами низкий потолок перед дверью. Выпрямившись, гневно втянула ноздрями воздух, и Руки опасливо покосился на неё.

– Этой ночью нас никто не побеспокоит, – буркнула Джодариэль. – Нужно определить следующее место назначения. Читающий, укажи нам путь, пока нас не учуяли!

Однако из повозки послышался голос Хэдвина:

– Погоди, Джоди. Нашему другу необходимо прийти в себя.

– А что случилось? – оживился Руки, в два прыжка оказавшись внутри.

На полу рядом с Хэдвином скорчилась тёмная фигура, обхватив колени одной рукой и зажимая рот другой.

– Ты чего?..

– Думаю, они просто не привыкли к местным ухабистым дорогам, – деликатно пояснил Хэдвин и добавил, обращаясь к фигуре: – Пойдём, тебе станет легче на воздухе. Давай я помогу встать.

Джодариэль хмуро взглянула на них, когда все оказались снаружи.

– Куда нам выдвигаться с утра, Читающий?

– Одну минуту, – донёсся из-под маски слабый голос, и фигура подняла взгляд к небу, где звёзды ежевечерне указывали им новое место проведения Ритуалов.

– Джоди, будь чел… то есть, будь поучастливее, – влез Руки, тоже задирая голову, хотя ничего увидеть там не мог. – В конце концов, тряска действительно была порядочная!

– Придётся привыкнуть, – сурово отрезала Джодариэль. – Впереди нас ждёт кое-что посерьёзнее неровных дорог.

Когда новое место назначения было определено, демоница удовлетворённо кивнула и удалилась в повозку, на входе снова задев рогами потолок. Хэдвин последовал за ней, перед этим поинтересовавшись, не нужна ли Читающему какая-нибудь помощь. Тот пожелал побыть на воздухе ещё несколько минут, чтобы окончательно избавиться от мучительных приступов тошноты. Руки тоже остался на улице, и, едва остальные скрылись в повозке, упоённо завертелся вокруг фигуры, помахивая хвостом:

– Эй, дружище! Или сестрище, уж не знаю, кто ты там под маской… Как очухаешься, не поможешь ли мне? Топлива мало осталось, а бесов надо чем-то кормить, иначе у них силёнок не хватит тащить эту колымагу!

– Постараюсь, – голос из-под маски заметно окреп, но передвигался Читающий всё ещё по стеночке. – Что именно мы ищем?

– Что угодно! Бесы не привередливы. Но нет-нет, кроме этой травы, от неё у них несварение, – Руки выхватил у помощника пучок бурых травинок, по запаху напоминающих чеснок. – Я проверял!

– М-м… А что насчёт вот этого здоровенного гриба?

– Покажи! – Руки метнулся туда, куда указывал Читающий, и, увидев находку, аж подскочил: – Да, берём его! Я и не надеялся, что поблизости растут такие!

– А что в нём особенного? – поинтересовался помощник, осторожно срезая гриб и складывая в мешок.

– А то, что даже маленького кусочка достаточно, чтобы бесы были сыты весь день. Правда, это работает, когда у тебя их менее пяти-шести, – задумчиво произнёс Руки. – Нашей ораве всего гриба хватит от силы на пару суток.

Он вскочил, встряхнулся и повёл носом.

– На сегодня хватит, пожалуй! – объявил он. – Пойдём-ка внутрь, пока нас не хватились и пока мы не околели тут. По ночам здесь дубак ещё тот…

И, словно в подтверждение его словам, в спину им ударил порыв ледяного ветра. Руки поёжился и припустил к повозке; Читающий, боязливо озираясь, поспешил за ним.

Внутри было тепло и уютно, хотя бардак царил ужасающий. Повозка была просторнее, чем могло показаться снаружи: она вмещала в себя целых две комнатушки, заваленные пыльными томами, разноцветными ритуальными одеждами и толстыми синими свечами разного размера. Углы были затянуты паутиной; проходя мимо ближайшего, Читающий случайно задел хрупкие белые нити. За «занавеской» сверкнула пара глаз. До этого мирно дремавший в позе летучей мыши бес смерил обидчика раздражённым взглядом, недовольно заворчал и отвернулся подальше от света свечей.

– Тебе лучше? – с тревогой спросил Хэдвин и, получив утвердительный ответ, облегчённо поинтересовался: – Что запланировано на этот вечер? Может, у тебя найдутся какие-нибудь наставления для нас? Или ты предпочтёшь побыть в уединении с Книгой Ритуалов и просвещаться самостоятельно?

– Они уже помогли мне со сбором припасов! – Руки гордо продемонстрировал остальным найденный гриб. – И, как мне кажется, они выглядят сейчас совсем не как желающие кого-то наставлять или учиться самим.

Джодариэль нахмурилась.

– Они отказываются помочь? Или подговорили тебя разжалобить нас?

– Что за бред? – возмутился Руки, методично отламывая от гриба кусочки и скармливая сонным бесам. – Джоди, ты слишком подозрительна.

– Хватит! – вмешался Читающий. Маска, приглушающая голос, не позволяла определить пол говорящего. – После того, что вы для меня сделали, я не смогу отказать вам в помощи. Мне довелось кое-что узнать из Книги, и я с радостью поделюсь с вами этими знаниями. Не могли бы вы впредь сначала выслушивать меня, прежде чем делать выводы?

Воцарившуюся было тишину спустя несколько секунд нарушила Джодариэль.

– Читающий! Ты действительно живёшь и дышишь сейчас благодаря нам. И поскольку взамен ты обязуешься провести нас через Ритуалы и вообще являешься нашей единственной надеждой выбраться отсюда, мы всегда будем готовы выслушать тебя.

– Она хотела сказать: «Извини, Читающий, я не хотела тебя обидеть», – проинформировал из угла Руки, упаковывая остатки гриба в мешок.

Сделав вид, будто не услышала, демоница добавила:

– И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь: Руки ещё жив только потому, что мне не хочется тратить своё время на таких, как он. По этой же причине он безнаказанно называет меня «Джоди».

– Понятно, – кивнул Читающий, чувствуя, что уже сыт по горло этой парочкой на сегодня. – Хэдвин, у меня есть некоторые сведения, которыми бы мне хотелось с тобой поделиться. Пожалуйста, давай приступим.

– Сочту за честь, друг мой, – Хэдвин с готовностью поднялся со своего места; Руки же засобирался наружу, чтобы вывесить остатки гриба на холод. Проходя мимо Читающего, он заговорщически шепнул:

– Не слушай Джоди, нормальная она, просто страху нагоняет.

 

– А теперь, когда мы выполнили все планы на сегодня, а некоторые из нас даже приблизились к просвещению, – торжественно начал Руки спустя час, – предлагаю всем…

– Поспать! – сходу вмешался Читающий, отчаянно зевая.

– Эта идея заслуживает внимания, но позвольте предложить вам кое-что иное… – Руки запустил лапу в один из бесчисленных карманов своей мантии и извлёк колоду самых обычных карт, которые в Государстве водились чуть ли не у каждого второго горожанина. – Прошу!

– Откуда они у тебя? – поинтересовалась Джодариэль. – Когда мы нашли эту повозку, тут не было никаких карт.

– Принёс с собой, – ухмыльнулся Руки.

– И ты молчал? – возмутился Хэдвин. – Всё это время?!

– Как они вообще к тебе попали? – Читающий потянулся за картами, и Руки милостиво дал взглянуть. – И не связаны ли они как-то с твоим изгнанием?

– Об изгнании я расскажу как-нибудь позже, но уверяю, карты тут не при чём, – заверил тот. – Не хочешь сыграть с нами разок? Только один, потом все на боковую!

– Нет, спасибо, – мотнул головой Читающий. – Не умею я.

– Да там и уметь нечего! Давай, научишься в процессе!

– Руки, дружище, не мучай человека, – мягко осадил его Хэдвин и повернулся к Читающему: – Тебе надо выспаться ничуть не меньше, чем нам. Ступай и ложись, если желаешь.

Тот облегчённо вздохнул и, пожелав всем доброй ночи, побрёл в свой угол. Хэдвин, беря карты, обратился к демонице:

– Джоди, ты с нами? Или тоже предпочтёшь сон?

– Я не испытываю нужды в сне, как вы, – отозвалась Джодариэль, присаживаясь рядом с остальными; даже теперь она возвышалась над друзьями минимум на голову. – И страсть к азартным играм – удел смертных.

– Никто и не сомневается, – заверил её Руки.

 

Читающий проснулся часа через три, когда висящий над ним бес изо всех сил царапнул во сне когтем по потолку. В помещении было уже почти совсем темно, лишь одна свеча догорала посреди импровизированного карточного стола. Через некоторое время Читающий смог разглядеть в её свете силуэты.

Руки спал, лёжа на боку и вытянув лапы; вокруг него беспорядочно валялись карты. Слева от него сидя спал Хэдвин, прислонившись спиной к постели и запрокинув голову. Напротив них растянулась на спине Джодариэль, подложив руку под голову. В комнате царила благостная тишина, что немало удивило Читающего: он почему-то был твёрдо уверен, что демоница ужасающе храпит.

Снаружи тоже не доносилось никаких подозрительных звуков, кроме далёкого воя, напоминающего волчий. Читающий поёжился и мысленно порадовался тому, что находится в тёплой повозке, а не где-то в прериях Чистилища, как прошлым утром. Выглядывать в окошко было боязно, да и темнота на улице, хоть глаз выколи. Поэтому Читающий ещё раз окинул взглядом своих товарищей по несчастью, задул свечу и снова вернулся на свою лежанку.

Оставалось только надеяться, что хоть кто-нибудь проснётся вовремя и они не проспят следующий Ритуал. Ну, и что дорога хотя бы на этот раз окажется более ровной.


End file.
